Body Swap
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: After failing to kill a witch, Dean gets his body swapped with Castiel. Finding that the curse will end in two weeks is a relief. Finding out that Dean can use Castiel's powers in his vessel isn't so much of a relief. How will Sam, Castiel and Dean manage?
1. Chapter One: Not Quite Like Myself

**Chapter One: Not Quite Like Myself**

* * *

_AN: Alright new story, first chapter woo!~ I plan to start another two stories as well as update Hopping Mad in the next few weeks. _

_I hope you enjoy this story :)_

_I do not own the characters of Supernatural_

* * *

Waking up but keeping his eyes closed Castiel knew something was wrong. Just waking up alone told him that. It was like he had been brought out of a pleasant dream, he felt slightly cranky and that was new to him. As he opened his eyes to the blurry world around him he became dully aware of someone calling to him.

"Are you okay?! Speak to me!" The voice yelled shaking him. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He could recognise the blur hanging over him now, it was Sam Winchester. When did he fly off to meet Sam and Dean? He didn't remember that.

"Sam?" he croaked. Sam relaxed just slightly and held him in a strong embrace.

"God Dean you gave me a heart attack." Sam breathed.

"What happened?" Castiel groaned rubbing his forehead not catching what Sam had called him.

"The witch attacked us and then left saying something about two weeks." Sam replied shrugging. "Whatever that means, anyway are you okay Dean?"

"Dean?" Castiel asked blinking again to clear his vision. They were in an abandoned factory and Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah what's wrong with you, come on let's get out of here." Sam said pulling Castiel to his feet. Castiel simply nodded and followed Sam out of the factory.

"We should have taken the Impala, then again some walking will do you good considering the amount of junk you eat." Sam laughed. Castiel tilted his head in confusion to what Sam said.

'_But I don't eat junk all the time, I do not need to eat. Maybe Sam is having a joke with me…yes that must be it.' _He thought silently as he walked alongside the younger but taller Winchester. He looked up towards the night sky wondering if Dean was back at the motel.

"Dude you're being strangely quiet." Sam commented as the motel came into view. Castiel just raised an eyebrow at him to which Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying." Sam opened the motel door and Castiel walked in frowning when he couldn't see Dean.

"Sam where is Dean?" Castiel asked as Sam dropped down on his bed with a sigh.

"Go look in the mirror." He remarked sarcastically. Castiel frowned at this but went to the bathroom.

'_Is Dean trapped inside a mirror?' _He wondered stepping onto the chequered tiles of the cheap motel bathroom. He looked around at the shower and the toilet before pausing at the sink staring into the mirror cabinet. Green eyes met green and he knew that Jimmy's eyes were blue. Sam's words must have meant that Dean was trapped in a mirror.

"Why is Dean trapped in a mirror?" He said aloud as he moved his hand towards the mirror. Now that he wasn't as disorientated as he was before he realised that his voice wasn't the same gravelly low pitch that it usually was. He had Dean's voice. His eyes widened and so did Dean's in the mirror, he moved to the left and Dean mirrored his movements. He looked down hoping to see what Dean called his 'Holy tax accountant' clothes but instead he saw jeans, a black and a blue shirt under a brown leather jacket. He did the only thing he could think of at the time and yelled in shock. In the other room Sam dropped something and swore.

"Dean what the hell?!" He yelled. Castiel stumbled out of the bathroom and looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Sam I'm not Dean." Castiel said fearfully. Why had he swapped bodies with Dean? Why couldn't he hear heaven speaking to him? He was getting frightened.

"Dean don't play games with me alright? It's been a long day." Sam replied glaring at him.

"I'm not playing games Sam, it's me Castiel. I do not understand what happened but I have switched bodies with Dean." Castiel said looking at his arms and hands in front of him. Sam looked at him for a moment in what Castiel thought was probably disbelief.

"Are you saying the witch went all 'Freaky Friday' on you?" Sam asked. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"I don't understand that reference." He replied.

"Yep…definitely not Dean. Cas how did you even get in there? I mean isn't Dean Michael's vessel? Can't only Michael take control of him? We have anti-possession tattoos which means demons can't but I don't know about angels." Sam asked standing up and walking over to him.

"It might be the mark I put on Dean's body when I raised him from perdition." Castiel replied.

"Man…you saying all this stuff is weird since it's in Dean's voice, but that makes a valid point I guess…wait where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Probably in my vessel if we swapped bodies…where is Dean's cellular device?" Castiel asked searching his pockets. He found Dean's mobile phone in his pocket and tried to find his name to call in his contact list. After a few minutes he was able to call him.

"_Hello?" _His voice sounded on the other line.

"Dean? Is that you?" Castiel asked praying to heaven that it was.

"_Yeah, who is this? Cas is that you?" _Dean asked. It was weird both hearing himself speak and hearing his own nickname in his low voice.

"Yes Dean, it is me." Castiel replied with a small sigh of relief.

"_Cas where the hell are you? Well more…where the hell am I?"_ Dean yelled into the phone. He could hear the sound of crashing waves and harsh wind through the phone creating a static sort of sound.

"I believe you're on Philip Island in Australia." Castiel answered calmly. He knew that Dean was going to flip his lid when he heard this.

"Australia?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"_What the fuck? Australia?!" _Dean yelled loudly.

"Yes..." Castiel breathed.

"_Well how the hell am I going to get back?" _Dean growled. "_I don't have angel powers."_

"I don't know…" Castiel mumbled. "You could try?"

"_I aint catching a plane." _Dean grumbled.

"I was not suggesting it." Castiel replied. "I cannot hear the voices of heaven so I guess I am as you say 'going out on a limb' and suggesting you try to fly as an angel."

"Flying as an angel? Will that even work?" Sam asked. Castiel shrugged.

"I think it might." Castiel replied.

'_But I hope it doesn't.' _He thought. If Dean had his powers things might get a bit complicated.

"_So how do I do it?" _Dean asked. His voice was almost so quiet the crashing waves almost covered his voice. Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, how was he supposed to explain flying when it came so naturally to him? As he had been pondering it too long he heard Dean sigh.

"_You know I'll just take a guess." _Dean grumbled.

"Wait De-" He was met with the dial tone and sighed before trying to call him again. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he'll get it?" Sam suggested but he sounded doubtful of his words.

"I have been flying for centuries, I do not even know how to explain it." He breathed rubbing his forehead. The window of the motel room broke with a crash startling both Castiel and Sam.

"Oh man…" Castiel's voice groaned. Castiel's eyes fell on his vessel's body lying on the floor covered slightly in the glass it had shattered.

"Cas?" Sam asked then shook his head. "Dean?"

"Heya Sammy." Dean said rising to his feet in Castiel's form. It was so bizarre that an awkward silence just fell into place. "So…" Dean trailed off after five minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"How did this happen?" Castiel asked.

"That freaking witch." Dean grumbled rubbing his head. "She did something."

"And now we have swapped bodies." Castiel said scratching his head. He paused and ran a hand through his short hair enjoying the feel of it. He hadn't realised he had been running his hands through his hair until Dean spoke.

"Stop that." He grumbled sounding even crankier with his voice.

"We gotta figure out how to change you guys back…" Sam mumbled.


	2. Chapter Two: Forming Plans

**Chapter Two: Forming Plans  
**

* * *

_**AN: Second chapter here finally. I feel like it has taken me ages to post this but in reality I have no idea XD I just hope you guys enjoy and thank you for your lovely reviews!**_

_**I don't know what kind of music Sam listens to, when I read on wiki that it's modern music I just went 'bam Taylor Swift' I don't mind her but...eughhh xD **_

_**I do not own the characters of Supernatural**_

* * *

As Sam sat at his motel bed thinking of what they could do to change Dean and Castiel back to their normal bodies. In the meantime Castiel and Dean stood about a meter apart staring at each other and then staring at their new bodies.

"Dude this is so freaking weird." Dean said and to everyone it had sounded weird being said in Castiel's voice.

"I realise that." Castiel responded. Sam was never going to get used to hearing the two speak.

"How the hell do you wear this thing all day?" Dean asked shrugging out of Castiel's trench coat. "And do you even notice your tie is backwards?" He made a point of holding up Castiel's blue tie around his neck before taking it off and dropping it on the floor with his trench coat.

"Dean don't be such a slob and shut up I'm trying to think." Sam scolded throwing a pillow at him which Dean just swatted out of the way. He took off his suit blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before dumping the clothes on the small table in the motel room. He strolled over to the small fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Do not drink alcohol in my body." Castiel said glaring at Dean. Dean made a point of holding out the beer bottle and unscrewing the lid before taking a swig of it then holding it by the neck hanging it loosely by his side. Castiel frowned and stormed over to Dean grabbing the bottle roughly prepared to rip it from Dean's hands. They both weren't expecting it to break in Castiel's hands. Castiel swore loudly as glass cut into his fingers and blood and beer stained the floor.

"Shit Dean!" Sam yelled angrily but Dean ignored his brother.

"Jesus Christ, Cas are you okay?" Dean asked dropping the rest of the bottle carelessly and reaching out for Castiel's hands. Castiel pulled them away from Dean glaring at him.

"Cas I'm sorry man…let me have a look at your fingers." Dean said holding out his hands. Castiel still glared at him while Dean looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." Dean tried again. Castiel rolled his eyes in a very Dean-like manner before holding his bleeding hands out towards the hunter occupying his body. Dean held onto his hand and as Castiel could feel the pain it caused him and winced involuntarily.

"Sorry…" Dean mumbled. He held onto Castiel's hands gentler. He started to feel guilty about being a dick towards Castiel's body in terms of drinking, in the end he really just hurt himself. He gently moved to take on of the large chunks of glass embedded in Castiel's hands when they disappeared along with the cuts. Both their eyes widened at this.

"I do not think it would be wise for you to use my powers unless absolutely necessary." Castiel said. Dean silently nodded turning towards his brother who had his eyebrows raised.

"That's a good idea, we don't need to attract any unwanted attention." He said. Dean nodded.

"Alright, I won't use them unless it's by accident…though I don't even know how to use them." Dean told them. Castiel and Sam shared a look before nodding.

"Alright, we should go to Bobby's. Lay low for a while until this mess is sorted out." Sam told them. "That sound alright?" Dean and Castiel nodded. "I was also thinking you two should swap clothes so I can at least know who's who." Dean and Castiel looked at each other for a moment.

"Alright well…okay that makes sense, but Cas you're gonna have to wear my fed suit. The trench coat and tie will fit." Dean said passing Castiel his trench coat and tie. Castiel nodded slowly while Dean fetched him his fed suit.

"I suppose it would be quite weird for you Sam." Castiel commented. At Sam's raised eyebrows he continued. "Watching Dean and I interact with the world in different bodies."

"Yeah…especially your little emotional display there." Sam said. Castiel shuffled on the spot and frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Emotional display?" He asked.

"Yeah, when you stormed over to Dean and broke the bottle in your hand." Sam pointed out. Castiel huffed and his cheeks went slightly pink from obvious embarrassment.

"I have no logical answer for why that happened." Castiel mumbled as Dean walked in with his fed suit.

"Here ya go Cas." He said handing it to him and grabbing his own clothes from his duffel bag on the bed. He ducked into the bathroom to change leaving Castiel staring after him.

"What's up Cas?" Sam asked.

"I do not know how to put this on." Castiel mumbled.

"You're kidding right?" Sam breathed. "You wear one all the time."

"I do not change my clothes Sam." Castiel grumbled frowning at him.

"Just go in the bathroom with Dean." Sam sighed rubbing his head.

"But Dean does not like it when I intrude on him in the bathroom or invade his personal space." Castiel mumbled pouting slightly. Sam's eyebrows rose at the comment but he ignored it for the time being.

"Technically it is_ your_ body. It should be fine." Sam said rolling his eyes. Castiel stood stiffly on the spot for a moment before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

_"Cas what the hell?!" _Dean yelled. Sam sighed but he had one question on his mind.

_'When has Cas just intruded on Dean in the bathroom?' _He thought. Inside the bathroom Dean was glaring at Castiel with his shirt halfway over his chest.

"I do not know how to put this on." Castiel said holding up the suit and tie as well as his trademark tan trench coat.

"Dude you don't jus-"

"Technically it is my body." Castiel interrupted him. Dean glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"I guess…" He cleared his throat as his speech was starting to come out hoarsely. "Fine." He muttered. "Do you at least know how to take off clothes?" Castiel gave him a look that clearly said 'don't be stupid, of course I know' to which Dean rolled his eyes. So Dean left him to it as he finished putting on his shirts and zipped up his jeans. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of himself stripped down to a pair of boxers. Castiel put his thumbs into the waistband of the black boxers and quickly slapped them away gently.

"Whoa that's enough." He said grabbing the pants to his fed suit and handing them to Castiel. "Step inside the pant legs, this one here is for the left leg and this one is for the right leg." Dean said pointing to the leg holes of the pants. Castiel nodded as Dean looked for the belt he had seen earlier from the clothes he discarded of Castiel's.

"Shit." Castiel cursed causing Dean to turn around only to fall back under the weight of his own body. Castiel had tripped trying to get his left leg into the suit pants and fell right on top of Dean. Dean stared up at him with wide eyes while Castiel just looked down at him with no real expression on his face. Dean licked his lips and swallowed. He looked down to the lips he had seen plenty of times in the mirror and for some reason felt the incredible urge to kiss them. What would they feel like? Would Castiel mind? What would they feel like against his body? Dean bit his bottom lip staring intently at Castiel's lips.

"Dean-"

"Hey is everything aright in here?" Sam asked opening the door. He looked at the two of them and frowned. "If I didn't know better I would swear that Dean had his body back." He mumbled as he left the room. Castiel stood off Dean and pulled up his pants before holding up the shirt.

"Try and figure it out." Dean mumbled standing up and sitting on the toilet. He watched as Castiel tilted his head to the side before put on the white shirt the right way.

"Hey you do know how to put on clothes, what were you talking about?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"I only remember watching you put on a shirt." Castiel said the statement causing Dean to blush pink.

"Um…yeah okay." Dean mumbled in response. He watch as Castiel attempted to put on the tie, he wanted to laugh at how cute it was.

"Dude here." He said holding his hand out. Castiel handed him the blue tie and Dean proceeded to tie it correctly around the angel's neck. He lingered in front of Castiel for a bit before handing him the suit jacket and his trench coat. Once Castiel had finished changing Dean couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked in Castiel's clothes. But once the thought popped up he immediately crumpled it up and threw it to the back of his mind. They walked out of the bathroom and Sam gawked at them.

"Alright…so surprisingly you two look good in each other's clothes." He commented. Dean and Castiel glanced at each other before shrugging.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N **

After changing Dean, Castiel and Sam hit the road to get to Bobby's in the least amount of time as possible. Unfortunately that was still going to take at least two days or more. Without much of a debate Dean was going to drive but after an hour of Dean driving Sam decided that he should take over.

"What? I lost my body and I can still drive my baby. Besides there's nothing wrong with my driving." Dean hissed at his brother in the passenger seat.

"Well I'm just saying you should talk to Cas about his powers and how to control them." Sam said as they pulled into a gas station.

"Sam does make a good point Dean." Castiel said from the backseat. Sam mentally cheered at Castiel siding with him. They both looked to Dean who just cursed.

"Fine." He grumbled getting out of the car. He filled it up and sent Sam to pay and grab some snacks. Dean slid into the backseat with Castiel who tilted his head to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you would sit in the front." Castiel replied.

"Well we're gonna talk about powers right? I thought it would be best to talk face to face rather than face to seat." Dean told him nodding.

_'That and I want to sit next to you or even in your lap.' _Dean thought then cursed mentally. _'Where are those thoughts coming from?' _He thought. He almost missed Castiel nod.

"Alright, the first thing you must know is that this has never happened before. I am unsure if it will happen but if you use too much of my powers you may explode." Castiel started. Dean frowned.

"Gee thanks." He muttered.

"This is why it is best to avoid my powers." Castiel replied. "It would be unpleasant if you exploded in my vessel." Dean snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah you'd be out a freaking vessel." Dean grumbled. Castiel looked nervous and shifted in his seat a little as he realised he had said something different to what he meant.

"What I mean to say-"

"No I get it, you'd be inconvenienced without a vessel." Dean replied turning his head away from Castiel.

"Dean I-"

"Save it Cas." Dean interrupted staring out the window. Castiel's face fell and he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I mean to say it would make me sad if you exploded." Castiel basically whispered. Dean looked at the angel who started to twiddle his thumbs. He sighed and smiled gently before placing a hand on Castiel's hands. Castiel looked at him with sad filled eyes.

"It's alright, I feel sad when you explode too." He said.

_'God did that sound stupid and I didn't even mean to say it.' _Dean thought cringing slightly at his words. But Castiel smiled at him which meant it must have been good. Sam got into the car again and looked at the two who had separated from each other. He shook his head and passed the two what they wanted from the small shop inside.

"Anybody spills anything on my baby then you gotta clean her till she sparkles like a freaking diamond." Dean threatened. Sam rolled his eyes and started the engine.

"Dean how do I open this?" Castiel asked holding up a lollypop.

"Eat it later, have some pie." Dean said holding up his favourite treat.

"Can I try some of it, I have never had pie before." Castiel asked politely.

"Never had pie before?" Dean gasped dramatically. He pushed the slice in his hand towards Castiel's lips. "Open your mouth idiot." Castiel frowned but did as instructed opening his mouth up so Dean could feed him a bit of pie. He bit down and chewed it as Dean took a bite of the same pie he had just fed Castiel.

"This…" Castiel said swallowing the rest of the pie he ate. "I like this."

"It's pie, why wouldn't you like it?" Dean scoffed rolling his eyes. Castiel shrugged and opened his mouth for some more which Dean gladly passed over to allow him another bite before taking a bite of his own. Neither of them were aware of the wide eyed slack jawed look on Sam's face as he watched the two of them interacting. It was like he had been sent into a strange universe where Castiel and Dean acted like a pair of oblivious idiots, wait no, that was them in general wasn't it? Either way Sam just stared at them through the rear-view mirror for a while longer before starting up the car.

"Do you have more pie Dean?" Castiel asked as Sam pulled out of the gas station.

"I got another slice." Dean replied taking the first bite of it. "Here have some." Sam didn't say a word as the two shared food. But he slowly fetched his iPod jack from underneath the seat where he hid it so Dean didn't throw it out. As Castiel and Dean shared pie he managed to change the music to the music on his iPod. He bobbed his head as he started to listen to Taylor Swift's 'I Knew You Were Trouble'.

"Hey want a drink?" Dean asked Castiel obviously not noticing the music playing in his car. Castiel nodded and accepted the bottle of water held out to him. Dean sifted through the bag and nodded in approval at some of the things Sam had bought before placing the plastic bag on the floor beside his feet. Castiel held the bottle of water to him with a small smile.

"Thanks." He said. Dean grinned back and took a drink from the bottle. "I will admit, it is odd seeing a smile on my vessel's face as I do not smile often."

"I know." Dean laughed. "You should smile more often."

"Perhaps." Castiel chuckled. He smiled gently at Dean and Dean felt his heart race even though he was staring at himself.

_'Not myself.' _He thought. _'I can see Cas through my eyes.' _He smiled back nervously.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_'Is that fucking Taylor Swift?' _Dean thought blinking. He snapped away from Castiel's gaze and looked over at Sam to see him bobbing his head to the music playing.

"Sammy!" He roared. "Why are you pla-"

"Drive picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Sam sang teasingly. Dean pouted, _actually freaking pouted_, knowing he couldn't say a thing unless he wanted to be a hypocrite.

"Bitch." He opted to say.

"Jerk." Sam laughed. Castiel just smiled slightly at the two.


	3. Chapter Three: Idjits

**Chapter Three: Idjits**

* * *

_**AN: Wooooo, gone back to school *sobs* Slow or maybe short updates to come. Who knows. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy and because of this chapter the rating will change! xD**_

_**I do not own the Supernatural characters**_

* * *

The journey to Bobby's didn't seem as long as it was. With Dean and Castiel sharing food and drinks casually talking and Dean yelling about Sam's taste in music time just seemed to fly. While Dean parked the Impala Sam and Castiel knocked on Bobby's door. It took him a few moments but when the older man reached the door he was surprised to see Sam and Dean on his doorstep.

"Why are you wearing the angel's clothes?" He asked noticing the backwards tie and trench coat which was obviously what the angel wore.

"Hello to you too Bobby." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Hello ya idjits. Where's Cas?" He asked stepping aside so they could walk in.

"I don't understand…I'm right here." Dean answered frowning. Bobby looked to Sam but he was talking to Castiel as he walked through the door…wearing Dean's clothes.

"What is it, swap clothes with your boyfriend day?" Bobby grumbled.

"Dean is my manfriend because he is a man." Dean pointed out. Bobby didn't know if he was being sarcastic or just plain stupid.

"Hiya Bobby." Castiel greeted casually with a grin. This only confused Bobby further.

"Did someone remove the stick up his ass?" He asked pointing to Castiel who glared in response.

"I don't understand…I never had a stick up my ass…" Dean said looking over to Castiel who just shrugged.

"Cas he doesn't mean you actually have a stick up your ass." Castiel said in response.

"Someone better explain to me what the hell's going on before I tear ya all a new one." Bobby growled. Dean and Castiel left Sam to explain to the confused older man what was happening.

"Come on Cas, I think we should lay down some ground rules for our bodies." Dean said taking Castiel's hand and leading him towards the room he and Sam had shared.

"Such as?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well like you said about your powers, how I shouldn't use them." Dean replied sitting down on his bed. Castiel stood up in front of him not moving to sit down so Dean tugged him down to sit beside him. "And how you said that I can't drink alcohol."

"I see…so what ground rules are we setting Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I take care of your body you take care of mine. Ya know, eating, sleeping, showering, using the bathroom. Stuff like that." Dean answered.

"But Dean, I do not require food, my vessel will survive if you do not eat." Castiel pointed out. Dean frowned at him.

"Dude, it's food. I'm going to eat even if you don't need it." He said. "And no eating that rabbit food Sammy eats."

"But Dean…I wish to try different foods as well." Castiel replied staring at him with wide blue eyes. Dean swallowed nervously under Castiel's gaze.

_'Wait a second…' _Dean thought as Castiel continued to stare at him with blue eyes instead of green eyes. _'Holy shit.' _Their eyes had changed colour no doubt, something which he couldn't explain. But holy shit Castiel's eyes seemed to just glow with an unearthly beauty. Dean found himself drawn to the gaze. A sudden desire surged within him, a desire for Castiel. He didn't even care that Castiel would use his body to do such means because it wasn't really him, it was Castiel. As long as it was Castiel Dean would lie down, spread his legs and-

"Dean." Castiel said firmly. Dean blinked and looked away from Castiel blushing at the sudden fantasy bombarding his mind.

"Yeah Cas?" He asked.

"Your eyes are green, but my vessel's eyes are blue." Castiel pointed out.

"I know…I don't know why that is." Dean replied. "Speaking of your vessel what happened to Jimmy? Is he inside here with me?"

"He should not be, I had his soul pass on to heaven ages ago." Castiel replied easily. "I just continued to use his vessel as it would be the one you remembered." Dean cursed his rapidly beating heart for finding some sort of special meaning in Castiel's choice of words.

"Oh…okay." He said lamely. "I'm…I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright, I shall wait here." Castiel said nodding. Dean nodded and grabbed a change of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom down the hall.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N **

As Dean went to have a shower Castiel couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem to be paying much attention to him in the last few moments of the conversation. He would have called Dean up on it if he wasn't praying that he would leave the room for some time. When Dean left to take a shower Castiel had gotten the chance he needed. The chance to look at Dean's body. Sure he had seen his body when he had placed his trembling soul back into it but he hardly had a chance to linger by the handsome male's side to watch his eyes open and assist him in rising. However now was a good chance to see. He walked over to the door and peered out it down the hall to see Dean walk into what was most likely the bathroom. He closed the door to the room he was in and locked it. Walking over to the floor length mirror he stood close to examine the hunter's face. He had numerous occasions to do so when he flew into the hunter's personal space but he never had the luxury of drinking in his handsome features. He ran his fingers along his beautifully crafted face which had been beaten into on numerous occasions yet still managed to be beautiful despite a few scars. He opened his mouth running his tongue along the straight pearly white teeth which he had seen on occasion when Dean had flashed his cheeky grin to whoever he pleased. He moved on to run his hands through his short sandy blonde hair wishing he had his own hands so he could remember the feel with his vessel as opposed to Dean's body. His hair was surprisingly soft and Castiel just felt the need to grip it tight during an act which would be considered sin. Shaking his head Castiel moved onto the body. To save Dean some idea of privacy he wasn't going to look anywhere below the belt but his chest was completely available. He wasted no time taking off his trench coat, pulling off his suit jacket and untying his tie.

"How do I wear so many layers?" Castiel wondered as he stared at the clothes he let drop to the floor. "Perhaps I should wear less…" He mused unbuttoning his white shirt. He let it slide to the floor with the other clothes as he stepped back from the mirror to get a better view of Dean's chest and abs. A small smile flittered across his face as he shamelessly drank in the sight of Dean's beautiful body.

_'Very nice.' _He thought. The door opened and Castiel dropped his hands before he had a chance to touch his chest. Sam stood in the doorway looking at Castiel confused.

"Dean says I wear too many layers, I believe he is right. Where can I find another shirt?" He asked innocently.

"Oh." Sam said his face breaking out into a small grin. "In the drawer over there." Castiel nodded and walked over to the drawer pulling out a black shirt and putting it on.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"In the shower." Castiel replied. "Is there something you need?"

"No, just checking if you want food or something. Bobby's gonna make scrambled eggs and bacon so if you want some come downstairs. I'll have him save a plate for Dean." Sam replied. Castiel nodded and Sam went back downstairs. Castiel cast one last look at himself in the mirror before smirking and walking downstairs.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N**

He had tried not to look at it, he really did try. But Dean couldn't resist the temptation he felt or the growing desire he felt filling him. He wanted it really bad and not just from anyone, from Castiel. Even if he were in another vessel, as long as it was Castiel it wouldn't matter.

_'Stop.' _He thought pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes before relaxing under the shower water. His thoughts cleared for a moment but he started to think about it again. What scared him most was that he didn't mind at all being bottom to Castiel. He had no problem with it whatsoever.

_'Fuck.' _Dean thought as he stared down at his raging hard on. _'Well that's just…fuck…' _He could always turn the water cold no problem there, but…he actually wanted to touch it. He wanted to touch himself in Castiel's body regardless of the rules.

_'We never made a rule about jerking off though…' _Dean thought as he wrapped his hand hesitantly around his shaft. He held his breath biting his bottom lip as he started with slow strokes. The sensation could only be described as pure and utter pleasure. He felt as if he had never been touched before and moaned loudly like a virgin or a common whore. He covered his mouth with his other hand quickly before he continued stroking himself. He immediately pictured Castiel's hands all over him, groping and teasing his flesh. He imagined his lips trailing slowly down his neck leaving his mark on his neck regardless of how Dean would have to cover them up. But he would flaunt them proudly even though in the past he would have thought being Castiel's bitch would be degrading. He bit his fist to resist crying out in pleasure. He pictured Castiel's mouth continuing to trail down until…

_"Dean, we're having breakfast downstairs. Bobby's cooking." _Sam said. Dean bit his bottom lip as not to let out a frustrated groan as he paused his stroking.

"Alright Sam." He replied. He heard Sam shuffling away and sighed with relief.

_'Great…' _He thought. _'Lost my motivation.' _But he still had an erection encased in his hand. He started to idly stroke himself so he could release, wash up and then go down for breakfast.

_"Dean…are you alright in there?" _Castiel asked knocking lightly on the door. Dean smirked as his motivation returned.

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He answered keeping his voice surprisingly steady.

_"You have been in there for quite a while I believe." _Castiel answered.

"Mm, just washing my hair." Dean rasped.

_"Washing your hair?" _Castiel asked. _"Does it always take a long time in the shower?"_

"Yeah…" Dean moaned feeling his climax coming.

_"Will you teach me how to do so?" _Castiel asked. He was probably unaware of what Dean was doing which made it all the better for Dean, it was a sort of hidden turn on for the hunter.

"Yeah." Dean moaned a little louder this time.

_"Thank you Dean." _Castiel said and he sounded like he was smiling. Dean bit down on his fist as he hit his orgasm, the glass walls of the shower cubicle were flecked with white as a result. Dean took a deep breath and breathed heavily feeling slightly exhausted.

"No problem Cas." He rasped.

_"I will go downstairs now." _Castiel said.

"Alright." Dean mumbled. He pressed his back to the cubicle and his eyes widened as he realised what he had done. Not only had he jerked off to the sound of his own voice but he had done so shamelessly in Castiel's body. There was no way he would be able to look his angel in the eyes now.

_'Fuck…' _Dean thought. He finished up in the shower cleaning up and getting dressed before going downstairs. He sat down at the table as Sam and Bobby continued talking.

"So two weeks and it's over?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Should be." Sam replied. "If not then we worry."

"Alright." Bobby grumbled. Dean reached for the sauce at the same time Castiel did. Their fingers brushed and Dean recoiled so fast he managed to fall backwards onto the floor. Castiel titled his head to the side and looked at Dean confused and concerned.

"Idjits." Bobby mumbled shaking his head. It was going to be a loooooooong two weeks.


	4. Chapter Four: An Interest In Bodies

**Chapter Four: An Interest in Bodies**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_AN: Been a while since I update. Sorry for it being short. Enjoy~_**

* * *

.

.

.

True to his word Dean was making sure Castiel would take care of his body. The hunter continuously made sure the angel would go to the bathroom and eat as they hadn't gotten up to sleeping and showering. Castiel found it annoying how Dean would keep pestering him about these _trivial _things, he was doing them but he was going to do them at his own pace. He understood that Dean wanted to make sure he was taking care of his body, but harping at him every three minutes when he did something wrong, apparently, was pissing Castiel off.

"He's being really anal about this." Castiel commented to Sam. Sam just laughed.

"Well you're in his body." He said shrugging.

"Where is Dean anyway?" Castiel asked looking around for the hunter.

"I think he's out back checking on his Baby." Sam replied taking a drink from his beer. Castiel nodded and stood up walking out the backyard where sure enough Dean was carrying something in a metal tin.

"What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asked walking over to try and see what was in the tin.

"I figured I might as well work on one of the cars Bobby's got out here. I was bored." Dean said shrugging.

"What's in that?" Castiel asked pointing at the metal tin.

"Oil. Bobby's car needs and oil change and he asked me to do it." The hunter answered.

"Can I try?" Castiel asked. Dean snorted at his words causing Castiel to narrow his eyes.

"Do you even know how?" He asked.

"No-"

"Well no." Dean replied.

"Don't be such a dick Dean." Castiel replied snatching the metal tin from the rude hunter. Dean frowned and took it back off him. Castiel grabbed it but Dean held it strong. The two played tug-o-war with it with Castiel pulling upwards with his new height. Dean gave one final pull and half of the tin jumped up in the air while Dean held the other half. With the sudden loss of force pulling him back Castiel fell backwards. Luckily Dean caught him wrapping his arms around the angel's waist, unluckily the tin flying in the air came down and, somehow managed to keep half the oil in the can with it, spilled all over the pair. Castiel and Dean managed to get none of it on their face but it was still in their hair slowly sliding down their backs. Dean blinked and looked at Castiel who blinked back at him.

"Pfft." Castiel snorted putting his hand over his mouth hoping Dean didn't catch the small smile on his face. Dean glared at him but Castiel could see his lip twitching. It wasn't long before the two were laughing, what was funny neither of them knew. Sam looked out at the two with a confused smile before Bobby came out and yelled at them for spilling the oil. They just retreated upstairs giggling and like kids.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N **

Upstairs in the bathroom Dean and Castiel were still laughing like idiots.

"Man." Dean breathed calming down. "Tug-o-war with oil huh?" Castiel chuckled while Dean snickered. "Better get washed up."

"Will you assist me?" Castiel asked. Dean froze on the spot remembering back to his little 'fun time' in the shower earlier.

"Uh…" He said.

"Basically we would be looking at ourselves naked." Castiel said. "So there shouldn't be a problem." Dean had a feeling that Castiel had said that as a challenge for him to decline. "After all you do want me to take care of your body properly correct?" Dean instantly regretted being a dick earlier in the morning.

"Yeah. Okay." He mumbled closing the door. Castiel started shrugging off his clothes while Dean turned on the hot water so it would heat up while he undressed. He discarded his shirt and jeans easily but hesitated on his boxers.

"Dean you are wasting water." Castiel said. Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye and frowned before shucking off the boxers. As Castiel said they'd just be seeing themselves naked, nothing to be awkward about at all. Dean climbed into the shower first after adjusting the temperature. Castiel followed him in and closed the door to the cubicle.

_'Trapped.' _Dean thought looking up at Castiel who raised one eyebrow.

"Alright then…" Dean said swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and pulled Castiel a little closer. He poured some of the liquid in his hand and started lathering the angel's hair with it. His blue eyes just stared at him sending an electrical feeling through Dean's body leaving him a tingling feeling in his hands where he touched the angel. Unintentionally his face started to heat up. After he lathered Castiel's hair he did his own.

"Close your eyes when you go under the water." He instructed. Castiel nodded and Dean helped him wash the suds out of his hair before doing his own. He grabbed the conditioner and started to finish up the process of hair washing when Castiel decided to speak.

"Dean are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why'd ya ask?" Dean replied gruffly.

"Your face is red." Castiel pointed out. "Are you embarrassed about this?"

"What? No." Dean lied. Castiel pinned him with a look but Dean was stubborn.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes. Dean nodded and turned his chin up defiantly. Castiel reached across pressed the palm of his hand to his cock surprising Dean. It twitched with delight at the touch and Dean bit his lip to suppress a moan.

"Then this shouldn't bother you." He replied. "Because technically I'm just touching myself." It wasn't long before Dean was hard, he narrowed his eyes at the smug bastard of an angel before he reached out to touch Castiel's hard cock. He smirked at the gasp that came from the angel.

"Then this shouldn't bother you either." He hissed back. Castiel glared at him with a ghost of a smirk on his lips. They both started to move their hands at the same time, pumping up and down, teasing their cocks with a silent challenge placed to see who would release first. They ended up with Dean pressed back against the shower cubicle, water running over them, hips pushed together grinding against each other. Their arms wrapped around each other and laboured breaths mixed with shallow moans of pleasure filled the bathroom. Dean was the first to break their moaning and breathing pattern.

"Fuck Cas, I'm gonna-"

"Mm, me too." Castiel mumbled interrupting him. A few strokes later and Castiel came with a muffled moan. Dean followed soon after but even though he had bit his lip when he cried out the light bulbs burst in the bathroom.

_"God damn it! Ya idjits break every damn light bulb with ya freaking angel powers!" _Bobby yelled loudly in the hallway. Make that all the light bulbs in the house. _"Control yourself boy!" _Dean looked up sheepishly at Castiel.

"Oops." He chuckled nervously.

"Pfft." Castiel snorted before he stepped under the now almost cold stream to wash off his release. Dean did the same and they both left the shower to dry. Dean put their oil covered clothes in the wash hamper before wrapping a towel around his waist.

"We should have probably bought clean clothes in with us huh." Dean replied. Castiel nodded.

"The room isn't too far away, we can return the towels later." He said. Dean shrugged and the two headed out of the bathroom with towels around their waists. As they walked down the hall side by side in Sam came upstairs and saw them. He made a strange face at them before he laughed as they went into the same room.

"No wonder all the bulbs burst!" He laughed heading back downstairs.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N **

Later that evening Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch watching Doctor Sexy MD while Sam and Bobby discussed the eye change between the two.

"Dean this show is strange." Castiel commented as they watched a woman slap a male doctor before making out with him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "It's awesome."

"Well, I fail to understand why she slapped him then kissed him." Castiel responded. "And he kissed back and that makes no sense."

"Probably because you haven't been kissed like that." Dean mumbled sitting forward in his seat.

"And you have?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, I just…sorry." Dean mumbled.

"It's fine." Castiel replied. Silence filled the air between them with the chatter of the television show and Sam and Bobby speaking in the background. "Dean."

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked turning towards the angel. Castiel slapped him in the face. "Hey!" He snapped turning back towards the angel only to have his lips captured by Castiel. He hummed a protest against his lips but it went ignored as Castiel closed his eyes and pushed Dean onto his back. Dean was more surprised that he wasn't shocked by the lip lock than by the fact he started to kiss back. He didn't even care that his brother and father figure were in the other room close by. All he could focus on was the tingling sensation the kiss was giving him as well as the soft lips moving expertly against his own. Unconsciously he wrapped his legs around the angel's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck moaning into his mouth. It was hot, things were getting really hot and he needed to remove these clothes before he couldn't t-

"Augh! Not on my couch!" Bobby's gruff voice broke the trance between the two who pulled their heads away from each other to stare up at Bobby and Sam who were standing behind the couch with amused expressions on their faces.

"I apologise Bobby." Castiel deadpanned. Dean's face turned bright red as he untangled himself from the angel. Sam looked as if he were going to ask a question and Dean just wanted to disappear from embarrassment. With the mere thought of disappearing to the rooftop Dean vanished leaving the three of them shocked.

"Dean?!" Castiel called worried. "Did he receive my summons?" Sam took out his phone and called his brother.

"I'm on the roof!" Dean yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Maybe he got embarrassed?" Sam suggested with a snicker.

"Sam you shouldn't tease your brother." Castiel chided with a frown. Sam shrugged and went back to his discussion with Bobby. Castiel stood up and walked out into the night to the backyard.

"Dean?" He called.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean called back. Castiel shuffled back and saw him sitting huddled up on the roof.

"Come down?" He asked. "Please?" He saw Dean shake his head. "Why not?" Castiel asked.

"Because." Dean huffed. Castiel glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dean-"

"No don't you 'Dean' me! What the hell was that?!" Dean screeched.

"What do you-"

"You know what I mean Cas!" Dean yelled. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"Because I wanted to understand why the woman on the television did what she did." Castiel replied tilting his head to the side. Dean was silent for a while. "Dean?"

"Fuck you Cas!" He yelled before disappearing again.

"Dean?!" Castiel called.

"Go back inside Cas!" Dean yelled from a pile of cars. Castiel sighed before walking back inside. Dean sat on the car pile with hurt in his green eyes.


	5. Chapter Five: Overpowering Feelings

**Chapter Five: Overpowering Feelings**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: Woo, quickest update ever. Man you guys make me so happy with your reviews x3 Thank you all so much. Without Further ado~ he's chapter five. Should be about three more chapters left if it all goes according to plan XD**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Watching Castiel try to talk to Dean was sad to see. Over the past three days since Castiel had kissed Dean the hunter in the angel's vessel had been ignoring him. If Castiel tried to talk to him Dean would ignore him, if Castiel tried to confront him Dean would fly away and if Castiel managed to keep a tight hold of pie and demand to talk Dean would stand there with a glazed look in his eyes before taking the pie and flying away. Sam and Bobby were getting pissed off at it and planned to do something about it.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Sam asked Bobby as they stood down in the panic room.

"Gotta, I mean the idjit's got angel powers so it should work." Bobby replied gruffly with a nod.

" True, but if it doesn't?" Sam asked.

"Then we bring him down here." Bobby answered with a shrug. "Alright, it's done." They stepped back out of the panic room, all but Sam. "Call him."

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "Dean get down here! Crowley's here?!" Sam yelled somewhat uncertainly. Bobby face palmed but sure enough Dean appeared behind him in the panic room but facing backwards to Sam. Sam tip toed out of the panic room. They finished painting the halfway completed Enochian warding sigils.

"What's wrong? Something about Crowley?" Dean asked on high alert.

"Sorry Dean." Sam said causing Dean to snap around as they closed the door to the panic room. Dean frowned and tried to fly out of the room but found he could not. He saw the blue outlines of Enochian sigils and frowned before he tried to push on the iron door.

"This isn't funny guys!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry but you're staying in there until you stop being an idiot." Sam said. Sam and Bobby walked away from the panic room leaving a cursing Dean in their wake. Dean huffed and sat down on the creaky bed in the panic room. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on it with a huff. He had gone back to wearing Castiel's clothing as most of his clothing were baggy on him. He huddled the trench coat around him with a deep sigh. It was warm and the older Winchester couldn't help but picture the angel's arms wrapped around him with his face pressed into Castiel's neck breathing in his intoxicating –

_'Stop.' _Dean thought shaking his head. _'This is…ugh Cas doesn't think this way about me so I should just stop.' _He hugged his knees closer to his chest and frowned angrily before sighing and gazing off at one of the Enochian sigils he could see on the wall.

_'Freaking jerks locked me up in here.' _He thought. _'Freaking Cas had to kiss me the other night like it was nothing.' _

_"Why is Dean angry at me?" _

_'And then there was that.' _Dean grumbled. Dean had started to hear Castiel talking in his head. It was only a fair few things and everything else was mumbled and hazy. He could hear Castiel wondering about what he had done wrong to upset Dean, wondering about how he could try and talk to Dean and sometimes even curse Dean for ignoring him. It was driving him mad hearing the voice in his head belonging to the man who plagued his dreams. Every time Dean slipped off to sleep it'd be some perverse fantasy of being fucked by Cas or being kissed by Cas. Even if he went for a nap his mind was filled with Cas. He would do something about it had he not remembered what Castiel had said in response to kissing Dean three nights ago:

_"Because I wanted to understand why the woman on the television did what she did."_

Recalling his words once more Dean grit his teeth balling his hands into fists.

"Fuck!" He yelled in anger. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He continued to yell and cuss for a good thirty minutes until his voice grew hoarse.

"Fuck…" He croaked banging his fist on his knee. It was ridiculous how emotional he was getting over Castiel's words and actions. It was stupid and it just made his heart hurt even more. He knew he liked Castiel, he had established that a few weeks ago. This whole body swap situation was just making things awkward. As far as he was concerned Castiel was utterly indifferent towards sexual orientation and seemed to have no sort of interest in relationships with either humans, angels or anything supernatural. He shouldn't have these sorts of feelings if they're just going to be wasted on someone like Castiel. No…in no way were they waster. Dean turned his back to the door and sighed before lying on his side to face away from the sigils. There was no way that Dean regretted feeling the way he did. Most of the time being with Cas was freaking wonderful, they guy may be socially awkward but he's a hell of a comedian at times. There are so many wonderful, but also some horrible, things about Castiel that made Dean feel attracted to him. Though it was unfair, why did Castiel have to be the perfect person for Dean…but show no interest towards relationships and all that jazz? Dean rubbed his eyed with the heels of his palms trying to stop his thoughts.

"Freaking hell…" He muttered.

_'I'm being a girl about this…' _he thought in annoyance. _'Why haven't I had to think about this before?' _

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N **

Castiel sat inside the Impala trying to think of a way to get Dean to talk to him. He had no idea what he had done but he was pretty sure Dean was upset with him over the kiss.

_'Perhaps I should ask Sam?' _He thought getting out of the Impala and walking towards Bobby's house. The first thing he noticed upon entry was Dean wasn't sulking on the couch as usual.

"Sam?" He called.

"In here Cas." Sam called back from the kitchen. Castiel walked into the kitchen and there was still no sign of Dean.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Down in the panic room." Bobby replied handing a few slices of toast to the angel who nodded his head in thanks.

"Why? Did he do something wrong?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's more because…he's really annoying lately with the whole not talking to you thing." Sam said scratching the back of his neck.

"Why is he doing that? Have I done something wrong?" the angel asked frowning. Sam and Bobby shared a look before clearing their throats.

"Uh…Cas how do you feel towards my brother?" Sam asked.

"How do I feel towards Dean?" Sam answered with a nod. "In what sort of way?" Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Um…" Sam trailed off. "Well I mean…"

"He means are you in love with the idjit?" Bobby grumbled rolling his eyes. Castiel stood there for a moment and tipped his head to the left frowning before tilting his head to the right and looking in deep thought.

"I don't know how to answer that at this point." Castiel replied before leaving the kitchen quickly. Sam looked to Bobby who sighed.

"Idjits." He mumbled returning to his cooking.

_'To ask such a question…' _Castiel thought as he headed down to the panic room. _'I would not know the answer. All I know is that I feel differently towards Dean than I do to Sam. Sam is a friend. Dean is a….' _He stood at the door noticing the Enochian sigils drawn on the door. He grabbed a broom and started smudging off the chalk markings. Inside the room Dean twitched. He had been lying there for at least two hours and managed to sleep dreamlessly for half an hour. But then Castiel came down, he knew he was outside the door. He could hear the thrum of his soul…or was it his grace? What did he have while he was powerless in Dean's meat? It didn't matter, but Dean could hear it. He could feel it too, it washed over his skin like a gentle stream leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. He heard the door open and didn't turn or roll off the bed.

"Dean?" Castiel called stepping into the panic room. Dean glanced at him over his shoulder with a blank look.

"What?" He asks gravelly and his ears tingle at his…well Castiel's voice.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked a ghost of a smile appearing on his face because Dean talked to him.

"'m fine." Dean mumbled rolling off the bed. He walked past Castiel and towards the stairs to lead him out of the basement.

"Dean wait!" Castiel called. He stopped and turned to the angel wearing his skin.

"What?" He grumbled.

"What did I do wrong?" Castiel asked. "Please tell me." Dean took a moment to think about if he even wanted to tell Castiel, but his words from three nights clouded his mind and he grit his teeth glaring at Castiel.

"Fuck you Cas." He said storming up the stairs. Castiel followed him up the stairs and out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Castiel demanded.

"On a bender!" Dean yelled back. "Jeez, you're not my mother or my wife. It's not like you need to know!" Castiel opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again and closed it before frowning.

"No sex in my body." He snapped bitterly before turning around and storming back inside. Dean glared at his retreating form before flying off to a bar.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N **

It seemed that Castiel's ability to not get drunk, unless drinking an entire liquor store, did not get passed to Dean during their body swap. Dean was smashed. He was so drunk he was giggling, and not even at the cute bartender who sent him occasional winks. No he was giggling at some dude, a little taller than him, bronze skin, a small little gash over his left eyebrow and odd coloured eyes. There was a stool pressed up next to him on the right where he sat and an arm around his waist. The man leaned in to kiss him on the lips using a whole lot of tongue, that Dean would probably have been uncomfortable with a male stranger, before whispering in his ear.

_"Let's get out of here." _

Dean's brain, even though he was stupid for going out to get drunk with angel powers he couldn't control, was quite smart at times. It seemed to register in its drunken haze that the man propositioning him was in fact not Castiel.

_'Nope, not Cas.' _Dean thought with a slurred giggle. _'Nope, nope, nope ahaha! Let's get back to Cas.' _Too drunk to even care he flew out of the bar and landed smack bam on top of the sleeping angel.

"D-Dean!" He exclaimed startled. They were in the lounge on the couch and it seemed everyone else had gone to bed.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Cas." Dean drawled with a giggle. Castiel frowned, it made his eyes look smaller but still so pretty.

"Dean you're highly inebriated." He said.

"Mmhmm." Dean mumbled wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Dean-"

"Shhhh aha." Dean breathed pushing them back down to a sort of comfortable sleeping position which would fit both of them on the couch. It was silent for a few moments and Castiel looked down at Dean to see him staring back up at him with a lopsided grin and half lidded eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You're so freaking pretty." Dean slurred.

"You're drunk." Castiel mumbled.

"Nah, nah. I mean I's drunk but I mean it." Dean giggled. "You're fucking beautiful. When ya kissed me I was happy. But thens ya had ta be a cock – giggles – and say ya just wanted ta test the kiss and I got mad like…"

"Wait…you were angry because of why I kissed you?" Castiel asked titling his head to the side. Dean laughed loudly and pointed at his face.

"Head tilt!" He laughed.

"Dean focus, were you mad at me for kissing you?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nahhh. I love it." He replied with a grin.

"You did?" Castiel asked with raised eyebrows. Dean yawned snuggling up to Castiel.

"Mmhmm." He hummed against the angel's neck. "I want more but don't tell Cas coz he dun like me that way."

"O-okay?" Castiel said confused with a pink blush tinting his cheeks. Dean then proceeded to mumble drunkly about how much he fantasized kissing Castiel and having sex with Castiel and a whole load of random things about Castiel's awesome eyes and face and soul/grace. In the morning Castiel wondered if Dean would remember what he said.


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions

**Chapter Six: Confessions**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: I've been pretty quick with updating this but I'm not sure how I feel about the chapters. However all your reviews just make me so happy ;A; thank you all so much. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I feel it's a bit short though, I have no idea.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

It had been two days since Dean flew home drunk and slept beside Castiel. When he had woken up he had the hangover from hell and even when Castiel's powers healed it for him he didn't bother to speak and just sort of avoided Castiel. Castiel had been the same but on the first day he was obviously avoiding Dean. They hadn't discussed his drunk ramblings as Castiel thought he probably didn't remember. He was wrong, Dean remembered everything and wanted to apologise. But Dean also felt something else coming up his throat, no not vomit, a confession. As to what he wanted to confess to he had no idea. It could have been the kiss with that guy at the bar or it could have been his feelings. Whatever it was Bobby and Sam were getting pissed at the two narrowly avoiding each other. Conversations happened like:

_"Morning Cas how are you?"_

_"I'm fine Dean but I have something else I need to do." _

Or

_"Hello Dean, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good Cas. I'm just gonna go work on some cars, okay bye."_

Sam and Bobby were so sick of the awkwardness and avoidance that the moment they started being used as excuses for the two of them to get away from each other, they packed up their gear and went on a hunt without telling Dean or Castiel. They did leave them a note though. A very pleasant not-

"Dear Dean and Cas, if you're reading this that means you idjits found the note and finally decided to cooperate on something. Sam and I have gone on a hunt, an easy salt and burn. Ya idjits better get either to making up or breaking up because this had gone on long enough." Dean read. "The rest goes on about kicking our asses and such." Okay, maybe a not so pleasant note. Castiel looked at Dean with a frown.

"Dean I want to talk about t-"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Dean said interrupting him. Castiel frowned and grabbed his wrist.

"No." He growled. "Dean, please."

"Please what Cas?" Dean almost growled just narrowing his eyes slightly. Fury raged around in his green eyes, fury but also fear. The fear was the reason Castiel still held him. He wanted Dean to talk to him, he wanted Dean to trust him to talk about things he feared and such. If he couldn't and he didn't talk to Sam or Bobby what would happen to him?

"Cas let me go." Dean ordered.

"No." Castiel replied holding his ground. "Dean please, I know you probably don't remember what happened that night but-"

"I remember." Dean grumbled. "I may have been hammered but I remember." Castiel sighed with relief a small smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked. "That's good."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I thought you were thinking you had done something bad." Castiel replied. "But you only spoke of kissing and how you liked it when I kissed you."

"Cas I don't want to talk about this." Dean mumbled.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with the subject." Castiel went on.

"Cas, please. I really don't want to talk about this." Dean grumbled.

"But why have you been avoiding me?" Castiel continued ignoring what Dean said. "It was only kissing."

"Because I fucking love you!" Dean screeched before he could stop himself and think. Castiel's eyes widened and he was shocked into silence.

_'Fuck…' _Dean thought. _'Oh well, fuck it. Can't turn back now.' _

"Cas, I love you." He said a little softer. "It hurts to know you don't feel the same way. It hurts when you kiss me. I want to kiss you and be kissed by you but it hurts so damn much."

"D…D-Dean?" Castiel stammered unsure of what he should say. Dean frowned.

"I love you and it hurts." He said before he flew away. Castiel just stared at the spot Dean had been in dumbfounded.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N**

Castiel sat on the couch wringing his hands as he glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last three minutes. It had been three hours since Dean had flown away. He was beginning to worry, with no control over his powers Dean could get attacked or accidentally hurt someone. In the midst of his worries he failed to notice Gabriel's presence until the archangel was sitting in his lap making annoying noises and poking his face.

"Gabriel. Cut it out." He hissed.

"So you really did get swapped with Dean-o." Gabriel chuckled. "But you don't seem to have your powers. Ooo that's dangerous."

"Leave me alone Gabriel, I'm trying to think." Castiel replied.

"Oh but I do so love to annoy you." Gabriel drawled poking his face again.

"Gabriel please! Dean has just…." Castiel trailed off frowning. Gabriel pushed off Castiel's lap and sat beside him.

"Dean has just what?" He asked gently. Gabriel may be a trickster and generally a dick but there were times where he was the best brother in the world. Castiel seemed to like him the most out of his angel brothers and sisters.

"He told me he loves me." Castiel said nervously his face turning pink. Gabriel suddenly roared with laughter. "It's not funny Gabriel! He's angry!"

"Angry?" The archangel wheezed. "Why's that?"

"I don't know…" Castiel mumbled. "He just…he seemed angry."

"What did he say exactly when he told you?" Gabriel asked popping a lollypop in his mouth.

"Well I was talking about kissing him on the couch the other day-"

"Whoa wait what? You kissed him?" Gabriel asked. "When?"

"We were watching Doctor Sexy MD." Castiel started, Gabriel hummed in appreciation of the show. "And I was confused as to why the woman slapped the man before kissing him and he kissed back. Shouldn't he be angry? I mean she just slapped him-"

"Get on with it Cassy." Gabriel said ushering him on with a hand motion.

"Well Dean said it was probably because I had not been kissed that way. So to see what it was like I slapped him and kissed him, sure enough he kissed back. Then I don't know why but he got pissed." Castiel continued. "Then he started to avoid me and Bobby and Sam got annoyed and locked him in the panic room but I let him out. We spoke for a bit before it turned into an argument and he went to a bar. He got drunk and came back saying that he liked when I kissed him. Then he avoided me again and Sam and Bobby went on a hunt because we were being annoying. And earlier today Dean and I spoke. And I started to talk about the kiss and Dean didn't want to talk about it so apparently I annoyed him. Then I asked him why he'd been avoiding me and he said it was because….he fucking loved me…but then he said it hurt because I didn't feel the same way towards him…but…" Castiel trailed off.

_'He loves me and it hurts…' _He thought.

"Castiel do you feel the same way towards Dean?" Gabriel asked calmly.

"I…don't know." Castiel said frowning. "I think…I…"

"Do you feel the same way towards Sam as you do Dean?" Gabriel asked next.

"No. Sam is a friend, he is like family. But Dean, Dean is like…I like Dean…a lot…and when he said he loved me I felt like I was going to die because I was so happy. So I guess…that means…I love him?" Castiel said uncertainly. "I love him."

"First of all I'm not even going to ask how you worked that out-"

"Television." Castiel interrupted nodding.

"Secondly you probably said something to make Dean believe that you didn't love him." Gabriel said.

"But the kissing and what we did in the shower would have said that I felt some attraction wouldn't it?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Wait…what did you do in the shower?" Gabriel asked smirking. "Cassy, did you get yourself some Winchester ass?"

"I would speak about it but I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to." Castiel replied.

"Aww, no fun." Gabriel said pouting. "But what do you think you might have said to make Dean so pissed? Ah um…what did you say after you kissed him?"

"I said…well when he asked me why I said I wanted to understand why the woman on the television did it. Then he said 'Fuck you Cas' and flew away." Castiel answered.

"Wait he has your powers?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, but the only thing he can do properly is fly and a bit of healing." Castiel answered.

"Ah, well about what you said…" Gabriel trailed off and slapped the back of his head gently.

"Hey!" Castiel exclaimed.

"No wonder he's angry, Castiel you just used him for an experiment in his eyes." Gabriel replied. "That's why he said he loves you and it hurts."

"But…" Castiel mumbled.

"You probably didn't mean to but I guarantee you that's why he's down about this." Gabriel said.

"Oh…thank you Gabriel." Castiel said hugging his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez you're affectionate in Dean-o's skin." Gabriel laughed rolling his eyes. "Pray to him, he should come. If you call on a mobile he'll ignore."

"But-"

"Profound bond baby bro." Gabriel said before disappearing. Castiel stared at the spot Gabriel had been sitting in before he decided to pray to Dean.


	7. Chapter Seven: Talk to Me

**Chapter Seven: Talk to Me**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: Honestly I was going to save this chapter and update a few days later but it's short so what the hey XD One more chapter left and then I'll focus on 'The Blue Eyed Librarian and the Green Eyed Hunter' so that I can finish that and write a new story o3o**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

.

.

Castiel knelt down on the floor in the middle of the living room and closed his eyes clasping his hands together. Dean, somewhere on the coast of France, was enjoying the crashing waves before him. It was calming him down somewhat.

_'No wonder he loves the ocean.' _He thought with a sigh. He sat down on the edge of a cliff. Surprisingly he had become quite adept at flying considering that he was afraid of flying on planes. He took a deep breath and sighed then he heard it.

_Dean…can you hear me? I've been praying for you for five minutes now…are you there?_

_'So he can pray to me while this swap happened.' _He thought.

_I…want to talk to you…regarding what happened. Please Dean, I don't want you to be angry at me…_

Dean sighed but he made no move to leave.

_Please Dean…I have something I want to tell you_

He almost moved but sat where he was. He kicked his legs over the cliff as Castiel continued to call for him.

_Dean._

_Dean I know you're there._

_I felt you._

_I know you got my message._

_Dean please._

_Come on._

_Will you come back?_

_Please._

_Dean._

_Dean._

_Dean._

_Dean._

_Please Dean?_

_Dean?_

"Argh! Alright!" Dean yelled and flew back right into Castiel's personal space. "What?!"

"Dean." Castiel said happily and held his hand. Dean pulled his hand back and stammered a little flustered.

"I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have said what I did." Dean grumbled.

"I didn't call you to talk about that." Castiel replied. "Well I sorta did but that's beyond the point."

"W-what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said. "I didn't…I guess I never fully said what I meant."

"What are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked.

"I kissed you because I wanted to…not because I wanted to try what the lady did." Castiel said. "Well I did but that's not the point. If I wanted to test something such as a kiss I wouldn't kiss just anyone. I would kiss…the man I was in love with…and that's you…I'm sorry I'm not really used to…this sort of thing."

"I…I…" Dean trailed off. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I love you too." Castiel replied. "I just didn't realise it…well more I didn't understand what I was feeling until now. I don't want you to have to try and hid your feelings from me because I feel the same thing. I want us to be together."

"C-Cas I…" Dean stammered.

"And I know how you feel that you aren't worthy for such things, remember I cradled your soul and rebuilt your body, but Dean I have never met anyone as worthy of a happier life than you and your brother." Castiel said. He stepped closer to Dean and held his hands smiling gently. "Dean Winchester I love you."

"God damn it Cas…" Dean muttered his face was so red he was sure it could be seen from space. Castiel hugged him and Dean couldn't stop his knees from shaking. It was like he was a teenage girl with her first crush.

"Do not blaspheme Dean." Castiel chided gently. Dean laughed and hugged him back.

"For someone who isn't used to this sort of thing you're doing better than I am." He mumbled into his neck. "Now we gotta just wait until we swap back…"

"So you're not angry anymore?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean replied with a chuckle. Castiel sighed a large sigh of relief.

"I was worried you might be angry still." He admitted. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"You were more worried about me being angry than confessing?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged and Dean only laughed harder.

"Man…you always make me laugh so hard." Dean chuckled.

"I…alright." Castiel said with a chuckle. He had no idea how to respond to it. The two sat down on the couch and decided to watch some T.V.

"What do you wanna watch Cas?" Dean asked.

"Whatever's on should be nice. I suppose." Castiel replied with a smile. Dean grinned and flipped on the television.

_"And we return to Casa Erotica."_

"Change the channel." Castiel said immediately which caused Dean to laugh. But no matter how many times they changed the channel it was still all showing Casa Erotica.

"What is this?" Dean said frowning. "Not that I'm complaining, well more of well…I'm just going to shut up now." Dean mumbled when Castiel glared at him. The room suddenly faded from view and they found themselves in a love motel room. Castiel picked up a pair of fluffy hand cuffs and Dean blushed.

"I believe Gabriel is behind this." Castiel said. "He came to speak to me earlier."

"Couldn't he let us have dinner before we banged or something?" Dean mumbled with a sigh. The scenery changed again and there were seating in front of each other at a lovely restaurant that was completely empty. They had been changed to wear suits and though while it was a little strange Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Gabe." Dean chuckled. Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side while Dean just lifted his beer bottle and lifted it. "Well I guess this counts as a first date." Castiel relaxed and smiled lifting his glass of water.

"I suppose it does." He said. They clinked their glasses together with smiles.

Elsewhere Gabriel sat in the backseat of Bobby's truck while Sam and Bobby made their way back home.

"So what brings you here Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Just a bit of brotherly business." Gabriel replied. "I'll change them back to normal before the weeks out. That witch may have swapped them around but I can change em back."

"We should have just called you in the beginning." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Well it all worked out in the end, they're having dinner now. Sent them to a lovely place in France." Gabriel said taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Did you seriously just randomly send them on their first date?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I doubt they're too pleased with that." Bobby replied.

"Ah no, they weren't very amused with the sexy room. Dean said something about dinner so…" Gabriel trailed off shrugging. "Anyway I work miracles, what can I say?"

"Yeah." Sam snorted. "That's a stretch."


	8. Chapter Eight: Back to Normal

**Chapter Eight: Back to Normal**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: Guess who sucks at endings? Me .-. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I'm always iffy about smut writing since I don't think I do it very well. But anyway thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support and favourites and follows. I truly am grateful ;w; **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, now time to work on 'The Blue Eyed Librarian and the Green Eyed Hunter' ;~;**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Castiel remembered going to sleep the previous night next to Dean after Gabriel had set up their first date for them. He was surprised in the morning when he woke up back in Jimmy's body snuggling next to Dean Winchester. He could feel the familiar thrum of his grace stirring inside him and the sound of the angel radio, as Dean liked to call it, in his mind. He felt so ecstatic he woke up Dean.

"Dean. Dean wake up." He said shaking the hunter.

"What?" Dean grumbled. "Remember I get my four hours."

"Dean we've changed back. Dean wake up." Castiel urged shaking the hunter vigorously. Dean grumbled and sat up glaring at him until he realised.

"Hey…we…" He said before yawning.

"Yes, we changed back." Castiel said grinning. Dean smiled and yawned looking at the time.

"Fucking three in the morning?" He groaned. Castiel just laughed and kissed him. Dean's face went red at the unexpected kiss before he returned it gleefully.

"Morning breath." Dean said pointing to his mouth before Castiel managed to pin him down.

"I don't care." He replied practically ripping off Dean's shirt.

"Cas I'm tired." Dean said faking a yawn. Obviously he was lying, he was ridiculously awake now.

"Well if you are then I guess I will wake you up." Castiel murmured against his skin trailing kisses down from his jaw down his neck and chest to his navel. Dean took a sharp breath in as Castiel's thumbs teased the waistband of his boxers his half hard cock straining against the fabric.

"Cas I never took you to be one for sex so early in the relationship." Dean chuckled.

"I have wanted to try…a few things with you for a while." Castiel remarked to his hip bone. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" Dean bit his lip torn between letting Castiel do what he wanted and asking for him to stop. He was _really _curious to see where exactly this was going to end up.

"Nah." Dean replied. "Keep going." He swore he felt Castiel smirking against his skin before he felt him tug down his boxers freeing his throbbing hard on. Dean's heart started racing as he started to get nervous.

_'What are you getting nervous for? In the shower there was that…' _Dean trailed off thoughts of the shower distracting him for a moment until Castiel licked up his length swirling his tongue around the head.

"Ohhh fuck." Dean rasped. Castiel smiled at him causing the hunter to flush an even darker red as the angel's lips parted to take in his length. Dean had received blow jobs before, lots from different broads who were all attractive, but this was unlike any he had received before. He gambled it was because he was in fact in love with Castiel while those women meant nothing to him.

"Oh fuck, Cas!" Dean cried as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Castiel's throat. Castiel hummed low in his throat sending all sorts of pleasured shivers along Dean's body. Castiel lifted up of him placing a kiss on the head of his dick before he took it in his mouth again and bobbed his head up and down. Dean knit his fingers into Castiel's dark locks of hair pulling his head down on his cock. He moaned in ecstasy glad that Bobby and Sam weren't around. Soon after almost like a surprise he came in Castiel's mouth. Dean swore he would have made Castiel choke it he wasn't an angel but seeing as he was Castiel swallowed every last drop of his release. Dean slumped back against the bed breathing heavily. Castiel palmed his spent cock wiping away all of his release with his angel mojo. Dean groaned closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip.

"I'd love to say I wanted to finish there." Castiel breathed low in his ear. "But lying is a sin."

"Did you just crack a joke?" Dean asked his voice slightly hoarse. Castiel rolled him over laying a hand over his mark on Dean's shoulder as his other hand mapped each and every inch of skin, despite most likely already knowing it all.

"Perhaps I did." Castiel chuckled. "But that is not of import now." Dean felt Castiel's hand drift over the globes of his ass. Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel's breath neared his left ear. "Do you have something to prepare yourself with?" He purred nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

"Jeez Cas." Dean rasped. "I never took you as one to initiate this sort of stuff."

"I have wanted to do this for quite a while, I have thought about it often." Castiel murmured into his ear.

"How do you even know what way we're going?" Dean asked.

"You soul, it sings to me." Castiel replied rolling Dean on his side to face him as he allowed the rest of his clothes to disappear. "It lets me read your thoughts from time to time. I do not pry as you do not wish me to. But your desires sing out strongly to me."

"Oh…" Was all Dean could say. Castiel smiled gently as one of his fingers trailed along his neck down to his collarbone and around his pectorals.

"I love to hear your soul sing out to me." Castiel whispered. "Often I wish you could hear my grace singing back."

"This singing soul business…sounds kind of beautiful." Dean mumbled.

"It is." Castiel remarked. "I wish you could hear the beauty of it." His hands trailed down his torso moving towards his ass and Dean sucked in a breath again. Castiel faltered for a moment.

"Dean is everything alright?" He asked removing his hands.

"H-huh? Yeah…why do you ask?" Dean answered.

"Your soul." Castiel replied. "You're fearful."

"I…I guess I just…I've never…I'm sorry." Dean mumbled. "I'm just worried."Castiel gently touched his cheek smiling.

"It's alright." He replied. "I know it is a little bit much considering…your past sexual history."

"I'm looking back on it and I feel kinda bad." Dean mumbled. Castiel just smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Well what should we do?"

"Fondle each other until the sun comes up?" Castiel suggested.

"No I mean…." Dean blushed. "To prepare myself for you…I'm not about to get fucked by an angel without appropriate preparations."

"Oh." Castiel said. He thought for a moment and then suddenly a bottle of lube dropped out of the air. Castiel picked it up and read the note attached to it.

_'For your use when you and Dean start getting freaky. XOXO Gabriel'_

Castiel chuckled and Dean looked at him confused. He showed the hunter the note receiving a small snort from the green eyed man.

"Trust Gabriel." He said rolling his eyes. "So I guess we're doing this?"

"If you trust me." Castiel replied. Dean laughed.

"Of course I trust you Cas." He replied. "Wasn't it obvious?" Castiel smiled at him, he was all smiles this morning.

"Then I shall lead." He said gently flipping Dean onto his back. Dean's stomach performed a whole row of nervous flips as Castiel coated his fingers with lubricant. When he felt the first digit press against his entrance he tensed squeezing his eyes shut. As it slowly pushed into him he wriggled a little feeling slightly uncomfortable but not in as much pain as he thought.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Go on." He replied softly. Castiel wiggled his finger around and inserted it all the way to the knuckle making Dean cringe slightly. Castiel pressed another finger to his entrance forcing it open to join the other digit. Dean must have cried out in pain as Castiel was stroking his face with his free hand murmuring words of reassurance.

"It's okay Dean." He said gently. "I've got you." Castiel kept his two fingers inside Dean giving the hunter a chance to get used to the feel. Dean's soul must have been singing for him to do that, it was the only explanation Dean had.

"Okay Cas…" Dean said, his voice strained. "You can keep goin." Castiel nodded and started to scissor his hole to prepare it for his length. After a few seconds Dean's uncomfortable grunts changed to moans of pleasure. Hell he knew there must be something that made it pleasurable for whoever was the bottom but damn he didn't know it would feel this good.

"I think that's enough." Castiel said pulling out of Dean leaving him with an irritating empty feeling. He slicked up his cock with lube before pressing it to Dean's entrance. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist on pure instinct as the angel filled him up. He was surprised at the fullness of it all but he was too busy gasping and clawing at Castiel's shoulders. The angel held him up kissing the side of his face. Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders sucking on the skin of his neck and jaw. It was silent for a few terse moments before Castiel spoke.

"I'm going to move now." He breathed lightly into Dean's ear. His only response was a nod. Castiel pulled out of Dean smiling slightly at the disappointed whimper that came from his lips. The noise was instantly replaced with a moan of pleasure accompanied by a shudder of pleasure.

"Oh fuck." Dean hissed in his ear holding on tighter to Castiel with shaking legs. Had he not been able to feel the pleasure radiating off the hunter he may have stopped and worried over him. He thrust into the hunter again ripping another moan of pleasure from his throat.

"Fuck Cas." Dean drawled out loudly. It set him off into a steady pace with the lewd moaning of the hunter writhing against him as somewhat of a tempo. Then Dean begged him to go harder and the angel lost control. Years of following orders and keeping in control of emotions and this hunter changes everything.

Dean didn't remember when he passed out but he was pretty sure they had gone on for over an hour at least.

**S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N – S – P – N**

Dean woke up to the sound of a disgruntled Castiel and some sort of shocked yelling.

"Ya idjits! I just had those light bulbs replaced!" Bobby yelled.

_'Oh.' _Dean thought rolling around to snuggle closer to Castiel. His eyes flew open remembering the mind numbing sex he had just had with the angel and snapped towards the door of the room. Bobby stood somewhere in the hall yelling about the light bulbs while Sam and Gabriel looked in on the room.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed.

"Not even close, but I did talk to his mother." Gabriel chuckled twirling a lollypop in his mouth. Dean moved to get up but his legs shuddered and he just fell straight back down to the bed groaning in pain.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He drawled.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "Are you alright?"

"I think you fucked the shit out of him Cassie." Gabriel whistled.

"Oh…I owe you fifty bucks Gabe." Sam said.

"Fuck you Sammy!" Dean bellowed burying his face into the pillow on the bed.

"So how'd it feel to be touched by an angel Dean-o?" Gabriel asked obviously amused.

"Ugh! Get out!" Dean yelled snuggling even closer to Castiel. "I'm so freaking sore."

"Sam, Gabriel please leave. Dean is in quite a bit of pain and cannot move to push you out." Castiel said sounding quite smug with the mention of Dean's pain.

_'Smug bastard.' _Dean thought. Gabriel and Sam left the room closing the door behind them and Dean groaned.

"Fucking hell." He muttered.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Castiel offered.

"Nah…I can use it as an excuse to do nothing." Dean chuckled then winced. "Okay I take that back, please heal me." Castiel smiled and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead. The pain instantly disappeared but the exhaustion was still there. Dean rolled over onto his back and wrapped an arm around the angel beside him.

"I love you." He mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too." Castiel replied with a kiss to the hunter's head. "And I will love you for many years to come."

"Jeez Cas…" Dean mumbled blushing. "You turn me into a blushing mess."

"I'm surprised you admitted that to me." Castiel chuckled.

"Well wouldn't my singing soul tell you it anyway?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel laughed.

"Oh fuck. I never said what I did." Dean mumbled making Castiel laugh harder. "Shush you."

"I apologise." Castiel chuckled.

_"Freaking idjits! How many times do I have to replace these freaking light bulbs?!" _Bobby yelled from the hallway. Dean and Castiel shared a look before laughing. Poor Bobby and his light bulbs.


End file.
